¿oportunidad perfecta?
by hinataxd
Summary: gaara tomo una decision para conseguir las propiedades y la fortuna que queria conseguir, pero que pasara cuando conosca a la persona indicada y consiga su amistad, se arrepentira de su decision?
1. Chapter 1

Oportunidad perfecta, amigos?

En una ciudad muy bonita, muy tranquila, donde la genta convivía con sus vecinos, etc., vivía un joven de 22 años que vivía en una mansión, era heredero de mucho dinero e propiedades, su nombre era gaara no sabaku; era una `persona muy tranquila , no se metía en problemas, era serio, y algo frio respecto al amor…

El quería mas poder y propiedades, acababa de cumplir 22 años ayer, tenia dos primos menores que el, kankurou de 19 años y temari de 20 años.

Miraba la ventana muy tranquilo….. Veía como el sol saliera de esas montañas tan perfectas…. Cuando un sonido lo interrumpe, la puerta se abrió y era su abuela paterna, unamujer de unos 65 años de edad.

Akira- hola amor…. Tranquilo como siempre…

Gaara- hola abuela…- da una sonrisa

Akira- gaara, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames abuela, me siento vieja.

Gaara- perdón akira, siempre lo olvido.

Akira- bueno, ya olvidalo… para que quería hablar conmigo?- se sienta en la silla

Gaara- quería saber cuanto antes cuando me daras las demás propiedades y la cuenta secreta de mi padre.- dice serio.

Akira- calmate, tienes que esperar a los 23 años, falta un año, aparte necesitas coseguir una esposa, creeme, será fácil, prefieres buscar una mujer tu? O yo busco la indicada?

Gaara- confiare en tu critica.

Akira- ok amor- se pone de pie- vendré en unos días…

………


	2. Chapter 2

_**En una casa modesta en donde Vivian una familia humilde….ni rica no pobre donde enseñaban a sus hijos los valores importantes de la vida, donde su padre trabajaba para llevar la comida a sus hijos, naoki mizuki, siempre le decían mizuki ;de 20 años de edad, alta , piel aperlada, cabello negro con rayos morados, ojos morados muy hermosos, su forma de vestir era muy punk, le gustaba combinar colores con su ropa. Su personalidad era risueña, alegre, muy penosa y a la vez muy habladora, hablaba de mas a veces… se levanto muy temprano a las 7:00 am, para irse a estudiar, estudiaba en la facultad de música, donde le encantaba expresarse con la música tan hermosa que ella tocaba.**_

Mizuki: hola mama- se puso la chaqueta ya que hacia algo de viento frio.  
Mikoto- hija, se te hace tarde, no vas a desayunar?  
Kasumi(hermano menor de ella,19 años): mama, ya lleva dos días sin comer bien, para mi que algo nos oculta.- dice insinuante.  
Mizuki- cállate kasumi! Deberías ponerte a estudiar.  
Mikoto- basta los dos niños, mizuki compras algo alla, no quiero que te pase algo malo.  
Mizuki- si mama- sale de la casa.  
Kasumi- no me mires asi- se pone a desayunar.  
Mikoto- …. Ayy kasumi, tu hermana tiene razón.

En la facultad… mizuki estaba a punto de llegar tarde, ve a su amigo mitza en la puerta de la facuiltad estaba esperándola, como siempre.  
Mitza- oye, llegas tarde…  
Mizuki- lo se… que quieres que haga, me levante tarde.  
Mitza- mentirosa  
Mizuki- ya vamos a entrar .

Ya al final de todas las clases mitza invito a mizuki al cine a ver una película de terror, comparon palomitas y esperaron a que la película empezara… después de 3 horas, se acabo la película, mitza se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, ella no quizo, el se fue y ella se fue sola asu casa, ya estaba casi sola la calle ella tuvo mucho miedo, camino muy rápido, se tranquilizo .

Cerca de ahí, caminaba gaara, acababa de estacionar su coche, se dirigía a un restaurante para hablar con su abogado.

Naoky mizuki se puso algo nerviosa…vio una sombra detrás de ella, sintió que alguien la estaba siguiendo, sintió que alguien la tomo del brazo y la llevo a un callejón, saco un arma y le a`punto.  
¿?: vaya…eres muy hermosa para estar sola por las calles….- dice el hombre.  
Mizuki: que quiere!  
¿?: nada…. Solo quiero divertirme un rato..  
Mizuki- lo golpeo- lo cual hizo enojar al tipo.  
La tomo del cuello y la pego contra la pared, ella se quejo del dolor a que se pego muy fuerte enn la espalda.- quieres morir …verdad?- le dice el… ella no respondió solo trato de safarse de su agarre, no podía respirar.  
Pasaron segundos lo que a ella le parecieron minutos sin poder respirar , de pronto sintió que caia en el suelo, vio al tipo correr, veía borroso… casi a punto de desmayarse….oyó una voz que le hablaba.  
Gaara- estas bien….?...te encuentras bien?  
Mizuki- ….. – no podía hablar…. Trato de levantarse pero se cayo.  
Gaara- tranquila….- la agarra del brazo y la ayuda a levantarse.  
La sento en una banca que estaba ahí y se fue a buscar su coche, minutos después, el llega y ve que no despierta, la sube a su coche y va directo al hospital..  
Ya en el hospital….. el la lleva en brazos dentro del hospital… 4 horas después…mizuki despierta en una habitación blanca, se dio cuenta que era un hospital., se levanto y sintió un dolor en el cuello, se toco y sintió como si se hubiera hecho un moretón, vio un espero cerca de ella lo tomo y se vio el cuello, tenia marcas rojas como si la hubieras intentado matar.  
Gaara- como te sientes?.  
Mizuki- …quien es usted?  
Gaara- yo fui quien te salvo la vida….y gracias a eso…no pude verme con mi abogado.  
Mizuki- necesito hablar con el doctor.  
Gaara- ….ok- sale del cuarto.  
Doctor- entra a la habitación- como se siente hoy?  
Mizuki- me violaron?  
Doctor- no mizuki….no, si gaara no hubiera llegado a tiempo ya te hubieran hecho daño.  
Mizuki- grasias….  
Doctor- te dare de alta hoy, ya que solo te dejaron unas marcas en el cuello, descuida…gaara pago la cuenta, ya después le devolverás el favor., que tengas un buena dia…- se despide y se va.  
Gaara- entra a la habitación… - ya debo irme, tengo que hablar con el abogado, espero que al menos me des las grasias…  
Mizuki- grasias gaara…. Oye, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti.  
Gaara- ….- sono el celular de el- un momento- es un mensaje….  
Mizuki- mejor vete, seguro es importante.  
Gaara-….. cuidate- se va.

Mizuki llamo pro teléfono a su casa, su mama estaba muy preocupada ya que ella no llego en toda la noche.

Mikoto- mizuki…eres tu?!!!- dice su madre asustada.  
Mizuki- hola ..mama….- dice apenada  
Mikoto- donde estas….!  
Mizuki-en el hospital…. Descuida…estoy bien…  
Mikoto- que te paso! Te lastimaron!?  
Mizuki- le puedes decir a papa que venga por mi?  
Su padre fue por ella la hospital, ya en la casa su madre empezó a preguntarle lo que le había pasado, ella les dijo todo, y eso tranquilizo a todos.

Paso una larga semana….. a mizuki casi no se le notaba la marca en su cuello, fue a la casa de gaara… una mansión hermosa y 3 autos hermosos, un Pagani Zonda Roadster,tipo convertible , amarillo, muy hermoso]; un, Maybach 62, negro; y por ultimo un Maybach 57S.

el guardia la dejo entrar , ella toco la puerta y le abrieron, , ella entro a la casa y se sento en las ala esperandolo.

...............

mientras que en el jardin de la casa gaara se encontraba sentado en la silla , tomando cafe mientras leia un libro...en paz y tranquilidad.

la abuela de gaara , akira, fue con naomi, una joven rubia de ojos azules, y piel blanca., naomi al ver a gaara se emosiono.

naomi: gaara!!!- grita feliz

gaara se voltea y deja el libro en la mesa, , se puso de pie y vio a naomi- naomi?....- ella corrio a los brazos de el y lom abrazo., el correspondio al abrazo., depues de un gran abrazo...

naomi olle un grito y se asoma y ve a gaara abrazando auna mujer muy hermosa., se sintio incomoda.

akira- te gusto la sorpresa amor?  
gaara- grasias akira....  
naomi- te extrañe....- lo besa apasionadamente.

………(Personajes :  
Naoki mizuki- 20 años,estudia música  
Gaara no sabaku: 22  
Naomi freya- 21, amiga de la infancia de gaara (se podría decir que es la villana)  
Mikoto mizuki- 40,madre de naoky mizuki y kasumi mizuki-  
Mitza- 20,amigo de naoky mizuki-  
Akira- 65, abuela paterna de gaara  
Yuko-42, padre de naoky mizuki y kasumi mizuki  
Kasumi-17, hermano de naoky mizuki.  
Mariska-45, madrina de mizuki.  
Kankurou-19, primo de gaara  
Temari- 21, prima de gaara….)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Después de ese gran beso,- vuelvo en un momento- gaara se va un momento , se mete dentro de la casa, va auna persona sentada en la sala, se dirije hacia ahí y ve a mizuki.  
Gaara- mizuki….  
Mizuki- no quería interrumpirte con tu…novia, asi que espere aquí- dice directamente  
Gaara- que haces aquí?  
Mizuki. Deja un sobre en la mesa aun lado del, el la miro a los ojos, tenia unos hermosos ojos, ella se se aparto un poco, el se acerco a ella y ella se sintio verdaderamente incomoda, se molesto mucho ella.  
Mizuki- que trata de hacer!- dice molesta  
Gaara- nada, solo tomo el sobre…. Que mal pensada eres…  
Mizuki- espero que no trate de jugar conmigo, solo porque usted tiene todo!  
Gaara- ….  
Mariska- señor no sabaku….- ve a la joven- mizuki?  
Mizuki- madrina?  
Mariska- señor me da permiso de hablar con mizuki un momento?  
Gaara- claro…. Mariska, -guarda el sobre en sus bolsas del pantalón – te veo luego.- se reg5esa al jardín**_

Mariska- hola linda n.n, que haces por aquí¨?  
Mizuki- como lo soportas?  
Mariska- soportar? A quien?  
Mizuki- pues a gaara  
Mariska- el es asi…. Pero es muy amable claro, siempre y cuando no le des problemas,  
Naomi y gaara entran ala sala y naomi solamente se la pasaba abrazando a gaara, el solo le sonreía a naomi.  
Mizuki- haces una linda pareja- le dice a naomi  
Naomi- enserio?...grasias.  
Gaara- vamos a casarnos.  
Mizuki- felicidades….espero que sean felices…. Ya debo irme,- se va.

………………

Despues de que mizuki se fuera…akira, la abuela de gaara tuvo que decir algo de lo que iba a pasar algo malo.  
Akira- naomi porque no te quedas a dormir esta noche?  
Naomi- me encantaría!..Claro, si gaara esta de acuerdo…  
Gaara- no me molesta.  
Naomi- gracias gaara!- lo abraza y lo besa de nuevo.

Era de noche…. Mizuki se fue a dormir y no se sentía cómoda con lo que había visto- van a casarse….- dice incomoda- por que pienso en el! Va a casarse, ella lo ama, - se dice ella misma, , abrazo un peluche y lo acaricio un momento- gaara… espero no enamorarme de ti…- cierra los ojos y minutos después se queda dormida.

Mientras gaara dormía… naomi tenia que acercarse a el como diera lugar…. Fue a la habitación de el, se asomo y lo vio profundamente dormido… se acostó a su lado y lo abrazo y lo beso… el sitio algo y se despertó volteo a su lado y vio a naomi junto a el.  
Naomi- hola….  
Gaara- naomi.. . que haces aaqui?  
Naomi- me amas?  
Gaara- creo que este no es el momento preciso para hablar, no crees?  
Naomi- contestame…..  
Gaara- naomi… tu…  
Ella lo interrumpió, lo beso apasionadamente, el no supo como reaccionar…. Al poco tiempo el correspondió a los besos de ella que cada vez se hacían mas intensos, el le llevo el mismo ritmo a los besas de ella, como solo traía unos pantalones para dormir , a ella se le hizo fácil acariciar el pecho de el, pasando sus manos por su abdomen bien marcado por los ejercicios.  
El de dejo llevar por la pasión , con carisias muy deseosas de mas, despojando se de sus ropas, ella se a ferraba a la espalda desnuda de el mientras que el ,perdido por la pasión de ese momento, la ha hacia sentir muy bien a ella.  
A la mañana siguiente… gaara se despertó y vio a naomi, vio algo de sangre en la sabana; alguien toco la puerta… el se alarmo, - quien?.  
Akira- gaara , no veo a naomi en su habitación, sabes donde esta?- le dice por detrás de la puerta.  
Gaara- …- ve a naomi- no!  
Akira- si la vez le dices que su padre esta abajo esperándola- se va de ahí.  
Naomi despertó muy tranquila – como estas amor?  
Gaara- naomi….  
Continuara………


	4. Chapter 4

**Gaara-naomi….  
Naomi- ahhh, anoche fue una de las mejores noches de toda mi vida!  
Gaara- sabes lo que significa esto!- dice enojado  
Naomi- lo se…. Que me amas….  
Gaara- ….. tu padre esta abajo naomi, mejor sal antes de que se de cuenta…..  
Naomi- lo interrumpe-estas enojado conmigo!!!!- grita en voz alta  
Gaara- naomi baja la voz- le pide a ella  
Naomi- osea que no me amas….- comienza a llorar, se hace la victima- me entrege a ti y….asi me lo pagas…, tu abuela me dijo que me amabas, ella estaba feliz porque vamos a casarnos!  
Gaara- naomi, lo siento….  
Naomi- … estoy bien….ya me voy…  
Naomi se pone de pie, toma la sabana y se cubre con ella, se viste y sale de la habitacion.  
El padre de naomi estaba sentado, tomando un poco de café y platicando con la abuela de gaara.  
Hiro: no te parece maravilloso que mi hija vaya a casarse con tu nieto?  
Akira- si n.n, ya era hora de que gaara sentara cabeza!  
Naomi- papa!- dice emosionada naomi, lo abraza  
su padre corresponde al abrazo y cuendo ve a su hija a los ojos se da cuenta que su hija estaba llorando….  
Hiro- que paso mi amor? Estuviste llorando  
Naomi- …solo abraza a su papa y comienza a llorar .  
Gaara- entra a la sala- …. "ho no!soy hombre muerto, si naomi le dice todo a su padre…"- piensa gaara preocupado.  
Hiro: gaara… porque mi hija esta llorando?  
Gaara- no es nada señor freya…solo esta emocionada por la boda y porque usted vino.  
Akira- es verdad eso naomi?¨  
Hiro: …  
Naomi- que?...- dice sin creerle a gaara  
Gaara- no te preocupes naomi, yo te amo y no voy a hacerte daño ,"lo que tengo que hacer para no hacer mas grande el problema"- piensa el  
Naomi- grasias gaara, te amo!- abraza a gaara y lo besa frente a todos.  
Akira- que alivio…ya me estaba asustando.  
Hiro: hija, no te preocupes , ya oiste a gaara, no quieres que te lleve a la casa?  
Naomi- si papa, ya me voy akira- abraza a akira.  
Hiro: gaara…puedo te espero afuera, necesito decirte algo una ultima cosa,**

Ya afuera, gaara y hiro hablaron, ahí hiro le dio una advertencia que para gaara era una amenaza de muerte.

Hiro:espero que mi hija no salga lastimada, ni verla triste nunca, es lo unico que tengo desde que su madre la abandono cuando era muy pequeña, esa vez fue la unica, que la vi llorar , hasta ahorita no la vi asi, creeme , esta te la pase por alto, pero a la otra creeme, lo vas a lamentar.  
Gaara- descuida, no la lastimare- dice algo intimidado  
Hiro: eso espero, naomi vámonos!  
Naomi- si papi!- besa a gaara- adiós amor!

Después de que naomi y su padre se fueran, gaara miro a su abuela, no sabia porque le mintió a naomi, por poco estaba a punto de que su reputación se fuera por los suelos.

Gaara- abuela porque no me dijiste?  
Akira- decirte que amor?  
Gaara- porque le dijiste a naomi que la amaba ¡- dice algo enojado  
Akira- gaara es que, mira, tu me dijiste…

Su abuela sintió un dolor en el pecho y se sintió mareada, gaara se preocupo y fue a ayudarla- akira...estas a bien?- akira se desmayo….

Gaara de inmediato tomo el teléfono y llamo a una ambulancia, después de 3 minutos la ambulancia llego, la subieron y ya en el hospital, después de que el doctor la revisara, salió de la habitación y ahí estaba gaara esperando , muy preocupado.

: y bien, dime que paso…he sido medico de tu familia, no puedo creerlo de ti, eres igual que padre.  
Gaara- no sabia encerio, ni me acordaba de que ella era delicada de salud.!  
- …- negó con la cabeza decepcionado de el.- la quieres matar verdad?  
Gaara- no es lo que usted piensa  
: entonces dime que rayos le dijiste  
Gaara- le grite deacuerdo!, estaba enojado  
- te tengo una mala noticia y una buena  
Gaara- dime la buena  
- ella esta estable , la mala es que tu abuela esta semana no fue a revisarse como es debido para buscarte una esposa y sabes que paso gaara! Ahora tu abuela podría requerir un transplante,.  
Gaara- ella no me dijo nada.  
- desde hace meses akira ha tenido problemas cardiacos, le dije que no se presionara mucho ya que podría morir o ponerse mal  
Gaara- lo lamento  
- ahora que lo sabes te sugiero que tevayas, estará en el hospital unos días.  
Gaara- puedo verla…  
- solo unos minutos, luego vete -se va el doctor

Gaara entro al cuarto a ver a akira, ahí estaba dormida, sus signos vitales estaban estables, se sentía muy culpable por haberle gritado , ella era la única que tenia, desde que sus padres murieron en un accidente, ella lo cuido siempre para que fuera responsable.

Akira despierta…ve a gaara a su lado y sonríe- recuerdo…cuando naciste…tu papa se enojo jajja- se rie

Gaara- se enojo?  
Akira- si…no llego a tiempo  
Gaara- no estuvo cuando yo naci?  
Akira: …no, cuando llego, se entero que ya habías nacido, no te quizo ver en 1 semana.  
Gaara- tan frio era conmigo?  
Akira- si, luego tu madre lo convenció y fue a verte, el tenia cabello negro, el quería que lo tuvieras negro como el, pero lo sacaste pelirrojo como tu madre.  
Gaara- perdóname  
Akira- no te disculpes no es tu culpa, estuve toda una semana buscando a naomi, a su padre, ni rastro de ellos, me entere que naomi estaba en una isla de vacasiones y su padre en un viaje de negocios.  
Gaara- como lograste que naomi y su padre vinieran?

Flasback…

Naomi se encontraba con la espalda descubierta tomando el sol, su celular sono, ella tomo el teléfono y contesto.

Naomi- diga?...  
Akira.- naomi…  
Naomi.-habla ella  
Akira- naomi …extrañas a gaara?  
Naomi- se levanta rápidamente- hablas en serio?  
Akira- pues gaara acaba de cumplir años, te quería buscar para invitarte pero no te encontraba.  
Naomi- cuando cumplio ?- dice contenta  
Akira- 22., porque no vas a verlo, apuesto a que el te extraña.  
Naomi- me encantaría! Akira, vuelvo lo mas pronto posible- cuelga  
Akira- ….que bueno n.n- dice satisfecha  
Fin del flash back.


End file.
